On a Wing and a prayer
by EmsSpencer-Giles
Summary: 'On a wing and a prayer..'  Takes place 2 months after the recent death of Carl and after being shot for investigating her college friend Connie's death.
1. Chapter 1

'On a wing and a prayer..'

Takes place 2 months after the recent death of Carl and after being shot for investigating her college friend Connie's death.

C.J had tried desperately to focus on the job in hand, to complete a couple of legal papers that would sign and seal the latest mergers and acquisitions Houston Inc had made recently. But try all she might, her heart and her head were at loggerheads with each other. It had been two months since she said 'goodbye' to Carl, Matt had been at her side and she had managed to remain calm and composed whilst inside, her emotions played havoc.

Matt had stood-by throughout the difficult days immediately after Carl's death, Too-mean's hospitalisation and the police investigation into Christian Dean's death on the ridge close to Matt's cabin. Matt had done all he could and had almost begged her to take time away and to mourn Carl's death properly as counsellors advised and then return as and when she was ready. Instead CJ had steeled herself , virtually locking herself away in her office using all her strength she could muster and submerged herself in her workload, believing that this method and approach would be help to heal the pain; but now this was unravelling and spiralling out of her control and right in front of her very own eyes.

Placing her pen down on her desk CJ placed her head in her hands and her shoulders began to shake. At this point Chris had knocked gently and had come into her office with a cup of coffee. Placing the mug down and her hand gently on CJ's shoulder she whispered she would let Matt know to come and be with her. CJ heard but didn't acknowledge, grief engulfing her in a tide of emotion she could barely comprehend let alone start to deal with.

Chris walked out of CJ's office gently closing the door behind her and almost collided with Matt, who had arrived in the open reception area and stopped to chat and joke with the other receptionists. Taking one quick glance and Chris, Matt's face changed from one of lighthearted banter to one of deep concern. Chris began to utter

"Matt..I think ... well CJ.."

Matt nodded placing a hand on Chris's shoulder as an acknowledgement of gratitude to her

CJ's apparent withdrawal from her normal outgoing carefree self had started with her room-mate Connie's untimely death. CJ hadn't long been out of hospital herself after recovering from her own bullet shot wound; a month at the very most and still easily fatigued, when they found themselves thrown into helping a young fourteen year old, Butterfly escape from a life of child prostitution. Matt had quietly observed and marvelled at how fantastically CJ had graciously stepped in and taken a lead in overseeing Butterfly's care; taking her shopping for clothes, helping to find a private tutor to help bring Butterfly up to speed with school work, giving her a home for two weeks whilst the right foster family was found. However, Matt's protective streak had, as expected, kicked in and was concerned that C.J wouldn't fully heal if she continued at the pace she was going at and had pleaded with her to take things easier. The impact this case had had on CJ on another level had given Matt a good deal of concern; as her saw her almost single handed, take on the legal profession, to build in special legal and improved protection for women and young girls who found themselves in this situation, almost at a cost to her own health. It was with CJ's legal skills and with Matt's help, they had uncovered several young women and teenagers who had been at the mercy of St Nick and finally bring his evil business to a swift close.

Not long after this Christian Dean arrived on the scene, bringing with him a trail of murderous destruction at great cost to C.J. Carl had been killed leaving CJ isolated and left to mourn alone to a greater or lesser extent.

Matt entered CJ's office, quietly closing the door behind him. Gently taking CJ in his arms he embraced her and stroked her hair whilst letting her cry her heart out. Coming up for breadths every now and again CJ poured out her heart, saying how she was still desperately missing Connie, one of her best college friends. CJ continued, almost crying uncontrollably at times, trying to tell Matt how she was also still imagining that Carl would let himself in with his own key to her home before giving her one of his heartfelt hugs, but then collapsing on her bed almost every night in pain at the realisation he had really gone and wouldn't ever be coming back through the door.

"CJ...CJ why haven't you told me this before now?" Matt asked her gently

"because...because well I just thought..." CJ managed to say between sobs of pain

"just thought what CJ"..."CJ please tell me, don't please don't put that wall up, I'm here to help you, not to judge you"

Matt stood back and placed two fingers under her chin and tilted her head up to look him straight into his eyes. CJ blinked and went on to say

"It's been a while since Connie died and I just guess...I guess I assumed you would all think I should be over it by now and have moved on, but I can't" CJ whispered "...and when I see the bill boards advertising the latest exhibitions at the Museum it just brings it all back as though it all happened yesterday... and now with loosing Carl as well I just can't..." with that CJ broke down again holding onto Matt with all she could.

Matt held onto C.J tightly to reassure her he was holding her, he there for her. The myriad of emotions and thoughts running through Matt's head and great speed was almost overwhelming. Matt gently shook his head understanding what she was saying but wanting to breakdown this opinion she thought they all shared about how she should be 'coping'. "...but that's just it", Matt thought to himself "CJ has all this time just literally been coping, holding on for dear life so to speak, but not actually talking through and dealing with these events". He was beginning to realise that CJ had put up a wall to disguise what she evidently deemed a weakness, a failure on her part if she were in any way to show raw and painful emotions of how she was really feeling. With that Matt pulled her in closer and just held her.

"CJ you have had a tough run these last few months and I think it's finally come to a head...you are absolutely exhausted"

Matt continued to stroke CJ's hair which he knew had always had a soothing effect on her. Wearily CJ looked up and whispered she just wanted to go back to his beach house and sleep. Matt nodded but added

" and then I'm taking you away. Tomorrow we can go wherever you would like to go, the ranch , the cabin if you are ready to go back there or we can go wherever, but it's going to be a proper break CJ, where we can talk everything through and hopefully bring you back to a place of healing ok and we'll take as long as it takes to see you back to your old self".

Matt felt CJ's sobs begin to subside and in their place a slow nodding of her head.

"There's going to be no brushing of feelings aside in order to make things quicker ok? If takes you a month so be it, ...if it takes two then heck so be it" Matt gently but firmly exclaimed half expecting an argument but surprised albeit relieved when CJ continued to just nod back.

Pulling herself way slightly Matt saw with a heavy heart how weary and subdued CJ was and took in a huge deep breadth and thought 'how on earth did I let things get to this point, why did I not see these things earlier'

"Come on lets go and get you back home – we can sought everything else tomorrow, but for now you need sleep and lots of it"

With that Matt gently walk CJ out of her office with his arm around her shoulder.

"Chris I'll call from my house later once I have CJ settled" Matt said quietly, with that they left the office.


	2. Chapter 2

Just borrowing the characters for fanfiction purposes!

Chapter 2

The short drive over to Matt's beach house was relatively quiet, with C.J having fallen asleep very soon after leaving the office. On arrival, Matt briefly left C.J sleeping in the car whilst he unlocked and checked her room was ready. Matt thought back to the day he bought C.J here for the first time just after buying the house, having decided which room she would have but wanting her to chose for herself. He smiled remembering how she had picked the very room he had in mind and then invited her to pick out the colours and linen for her room. Back then C.J had been filled with excitement and joy, revelling in her new life and looking forward to the new adventures ahead of her, here in LA. Sharing in that fun, Matt had asked C.J to help him pick out colours for his room and the rest of the house – she had an uncanny knack that even she didn't know she had for simple but effective interior design. C.J had yet to find a house for herself at that point, and until then had been sharing a large flat with her late friend Connie, who worked at the Museum. Connie had been one of her greatest and closest friends going all the way back to college and then together at Harvard, albeit in separate schools. Matt had always liked and respected Connie and was deeply saddened at her death but more so how it had ripped through his best friend in a way he could never have imagined. C.J had only a handful of friends but they were close and supportive ones and together they shared many holidays, jokes – often at his expense and revelling in the adventures that life had thrown at them, but they had always been there for one another through the good, the bad and the down- right ugly. Having no direct family of, her own and being an only child, C.J had grown-up knowing the importance of good friends and had surrounded herself like a comforter, with good reliable and close friends.

Matt walked back to the car where C.J was still fast asleep, gently scooping her up in his arms he carried her to her room and gently laid her on her bed. She never stirred. He gently removed her shoes and jacket and placed her comforter over her. Matt sat by her side stroking the hair away from her face and gently kissed her on her forehead before leaving her to her sleep.

After making coffee, Matt called Chris to explain that he was taking C.J away as yet not known but would of course keep her up to speed. Chris had become a good friend to C.J and they shared the same quiet mannerisms and had mutually taken each other into their confidence when sharing on a personal level.

"Is she going to be Ok?" Chris asked

"I'm sure she's gonna' be fine, but this has been a long time in coming as you know and I have no idea how long it's going to take but I need to give her the time and space away from the demands of the office to work things through." Matt replied.

"sure, but you will let me know if there is anything I can do, she did share a bit with me over the last couple of months but not a huge amount, she hasn't been herself for quite a while" Chris responded, her voice etched with concern for her good friend.

"I sure will...what did she share...are you able to say?" Matt asked

"It was mainly fear across the board really" Chris replied

"Fear... I'm not with you?"

"Matt when I went into the hospital to see her those few times after she was shot, she was really scared...I'll bet she never mentioned that to you. She was scared at how fragile life was and how, when she learnt she had been touch and go throughout the surgery to remove that bullet and then being on the critical list for some while after, she was scared. She was scared that she could still die and without saying the things she wanted to say and accomplish the various things she wanted to achieve" Chris quietly explained.

Silence met her. Yes C.J had been very seriously injured and had been on the critical list for about five days slipping in and out of consciousness. Other than helping Hoyt to catch and apprehend Carter and the drug smuggling ring that had framed and then killed Connie, Matt had stayed at C.J's side throughout her stay in hospital. He had watched and of course fretted over C.J and generally drove the doctors and nurses crazy with his questions, but underneath he was scared. He feared that his friend, no his best friend may not recover even though her doctor had reassuringly said she was going to make it on several occasions. Yes she had to fight, but she was strong and fit and that would help her to pull through. It had never occurred to Matt to ask her how she was really feeling, not just on the surface but deep down in terms of the effect of being shot and the emotions that came with it.

"Houston...Houston are you still there?"

"Yes...yes sorry Chris, still here... sorry you knocked me for six somewhat, I never thought to ask how being shot had actually effected her internally, you know how it had affected her psychologically and I for one should have known that. What on earth was I thinking and doing?"

"Matt you were just wanted to help get her through that and help her recover, you can't think of everything" Chris replied. "that's where friends come in – we all have our part to play".

"Thanks Chris, I really appreciate what you have said and shared" Matt replied.

"Houston there's more" Chris continued "You need to talk with her about Butterfly and why it had such a massive impact on her"

"Butterfly?...what is it Chris?" Matt asked surprised "I know the case had affected C.J somewhat but I thought things were ok in that respect, what on earth did I miss?"

"I think C.J needs to share that with you when she is ready, but Matt it's not good and she is still to a large extent working through it herself"

Matt's protective instincts immediately rose to the surface "What happened Chris?...did something happen to her that I'm not aware of? ...Chris... please" Matt begged.

"Please Matt, I think C.J needs to be the one to tell you, as and when she is ready, she hasn't fully told me; just snippets have escaped when her guard has been down, but you know C.J better than I do, she closes off pretty quickly once she has shared information about herself that she hadn't planned to"

Matt swallowed hard and closed his eyes- what could possibly have happened when he wasn't looking. His best friend was keeping something back, a secret that no-one was privy to, except for odd bits of information shared with Chris on different occasion. Matt ran his hand through his hair and rubbed his eyes and let out a deep sigh, this was going to take a long time.

"...ok I understand, I won't put you in an awkward situation Chris. If she doesn't share this information herself voluntarily, I'm worried she may never fully come through this; so I may have to revisit this conversation with you at a later date, I'm sorry" Matt said, fully appreciating that asking Chris for this information might have implications later between her and C.J. Their friendship mattered to Matt as much as his own did with C.J and he didn't want to see anything damaged.

"Thanks Houston and yes ok I understand. I just hope she will share everything with you when she is ready. As you say she is exhausted and probably no-where near a place where she can feel she can begin to open up...she hasn't even grieved for Carl yet and I'm worried about that as well" Chris continued.

Carl...Carl was a whole different subject altogether and yet totally intertwined with where C.J was at present..totally lost, confused, exhausted and barely able to cope with what life was throwing in her direction.

Matt thanked Chris and rung off, taking his mug of coffee out onto the balcony and started to think through everything Chris had shared and what she hadn't. Matt wondered whether a professional therapist might be better in helping his close friend though what appeared to now be a maze of bottled emotions. Matt quietly wished his father was still around, if anyone could give good sound advice about his best friend it was his father. What would daddy have advised, Matt pondered? He picked up the phone and phoned his other closest friend Vince Novelli. Sure Hoyt knew C.J but when it came to a deeper friendship, Vince knew C.J far better.

"hey Vince, it's me Houston...how's life treating you over there in the sun?" Matt laughed

"Houston ...what the devil.." Vince replied elated at hearing Matt's voice once again.

"It's been too long that's for sure, how's the wife, Mama and the boys?"

"They're all good, thanks, Mama's restaurant is going down a storm over here, when are you coming over and more importantly when are you bringing C.J over, Mama keeps going on about how only C.J appreciates her pizzas"!

Matt laughed and then grew serious again "actually Vince, it's C.J I need some advice on, she's in a bad way"

Vince grew quiet and concern entered his voice "What's up buddy, what's wrong?"

Matt shared all he knew and then said "I just don't think Im the best person, maybe I should get a professional counsellor and..."

"Houston of course you're the right person, you seriously think C.J would open up to a total stranger, c'mon buddy you know you're the right person, she simply wouldn't trust another person not enough for appears to be bottled up inside her" Vince replied almost exclaiming in horror that Matt would suggest anyone but himself.

"but what if I screw up, make it worse..."

"Buddy you won't...you know you won't. Give her time and plenty of it, space and a place of safety and she will open up" Vince responded trying to replace the confidence that his buddy apparently to badly needed... "I would suggest you take her somewhere familiar where she knows she can relax. Personally I think taking her back to the cabin might be too premature, in terms of helping her grieve for Carl. What about the ranch she loves it there and it only holds happy memories as far as I can recall".

"...Yeah you're right, I knew you could help me" Matt mused

"hey no problem I'm here for the both of you, you know that" Vince replied with a smile... "hey and buddy you take care of her ok and give her our love. When she is ready, you bring her out here; Mama will feed her up and get her back on her feet again, that I can guarantee!" with that both Vince and Matt chuckled.

"I think you have a deal there, I'll suggest that to C.J when she wakes up"

"Leave her to sleep as long as she can, sounds like she needs it, the poor thing"

"I will and thanks again Vince. I'll call when we have a plan"

"You do that buddy and we'll speak soon. Take care of yourself as well" with that Vince rung off.

Matt placed the phone back in the receiver and looked up towards the room where C.J lay fast asleep. Matt quietly walked up the stairs to check on his best and closest friend. Assured she was sleeping peacefully, Matt picked up some work files, grabbed himself a sandwich and went to his study and quietly got on, steadily working through most of them. Before Matt realised, it was almost eight o' clock and he found himself suddenly very hungry. Matt wondered whether he should wake C.J for food or not; but remembered Vince's advice..let her sleep, she will wake when she is ready. C.J had now been asleep for several hours without a stir and not eaten since ten this morning. Trying not to fret he warmed up some homemade chilli, keeping some back for C.J should she wake, and went to eat in the lounge watching the news.

The sky grew dark outside and Matt begun to switch lights on as he moved about his home, concern quietly mounting for C.J. The realisation was beginning to dawn on Matt as to how absolutely shattered his dear friend was. Matt needed to reassure himself that all was ok and quietly went up to her room. C.J had barely moved since her lay he down on the bed this morning, with that he moved over and sat her side watching her sleep. It was time for bed and she was still fully clothed. He gently began to wake her so she could change into something more comfortable.

"C.J...C.J you ok hon" Matt whispered whilst rubbing her shoulder.

"C.J... c'mon hon, let's get you changed into something more comfortable"

Gradually she began to stir and stayed awake long enough for Matt to help her a change, tears slowly making a river down her cheeks

"I can't do it Matt, I just can't cope, I don't know what I'm doing from one minute to the next, it's just a blurr, everything is just...just a blurr" CJ said desperately trying to fight back the tears but giving in. "Everyday... life has been a blurr since ...since..since Carl died and I still..still can't forget how they killed Connie. Why...why them not me?" C.J broke down again and cried into Matt's chest.

Matt just silently held her tightly but deeply concerned at her last comment, 'did she want to die... is that what she was wishing for... to end it all? "Please God no" Matt prayed fervently.

Cupping his hands around her face and using his thumbs to gently wipe the tears, Matt looked into CJ's eyes and said "C.J ...C.J listen. Honey you survived a very serious bullet shot wound but only just...a lot of people were praying hard that you would survive, you had us all very worried for quite a while and I thank God almost every day that he spared you. I cannot even begin to think what life would have been like without you, nor do I want to start having to think about the possibility. You're a born survivor, you always have been and I greatly admire that in you. C.J you are incredibly special to me, I really want you to know that and hold onto it Ok.. ...They killed and framed Connie; they were intent on making sure she didn't speak to the police, and I'm only very sorry and very sad we didn't manage to get there in time that afternoon when she called you".

CJ nodded her head but only very slightly, but still the tears ran down her face in two steady rivers. Matt wiped the tears and then took her in his arms and let her cry herself back to sleep. Gently Matt settled her and covered her with the comforter, leaving the small bedside lamp switched on and then quietly left the room. Tomorrow he would take her down to the ranch, picking up stuff from C.J's home and the office en route. Tomorrow hopefully the talking and sharing could start...just maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3**

The relatively early night had done Matt the power of good; he woke refreshed and ready for the day ahead. He couldn't recall the last time he went to bed...in his own bed for that matter with himself for company for quite some time, he mused to himself, stretching and kicking his legs out to the side of his bed. Grabbing his robe, he walked along to where C.J slept. Seeing she was still sleeping peacefully he went and got a shower and then headed downstairs to begin making breakfast. C.J began to stir upstairs and Matt smiled and a sense of relief ran through him.

"Houston?" C.J called in what seemed to be not much more than a whisper

"Down here C.J" Matt called back "you must be hungry, I've got omelettes, bacon and tomatoes cooking down here"

C.J paddled down the stairs still in her pyjamas, to the kitchen and pulled two mugs off a stand

"Mmmmm smells good, thank you...Coffee?" C.J offered

"Please, that would be great" Matt replied softly, smiling at her "How ya' feeling this morning"

C.J shrugged "OK ish..." with a deep sigh she continued "Houston how would you feel if we don't go away but maybe just go to the ranch... I'm not sure I could really face anything else" CJ asked quietly

"Well you know what I think that would be a great idea, we can swim, hike, ride, take day trips and most importantly we can talk whilst we hike and ride... but only when you are ready" Matt said; quietly deciding he would tell C.J later that he had spoken to Vince, who had also suggested the very same. For now he wanted C.J to take the lead on what they did and where they went.

"Thanks Houston that sounds like just what I need...it sounds perfect" C.J replied as she took a sip of coffee

Matt walked over to her and slipped his hands round her waist and rubbed her back along her spine feeling the tension that had evidently built up over time. "You also need plenty of rest as well; you slept pretty solidly for almost twenty four hours...you obviously needed it"

"I haven't been sleeping properly for a while now; last night was possibly the first night I haven't had a bad dream, or a broken night in what seems like ages"

Matt continued to rub back and smiled "the next month or so is going to be all about you and what you need...I want to see you back smiling and being part of conversations in the office again, laughing with that beautiful care free smile on your face and in your eyes...we have missed it"

C.J nodded and then rested her head into Matt's shoulder and mumbled a thank you. Matt pulled her closer, gently taking her mug and resting it on the kitchen sideboard and then stroked her hair "It's gonna be Ok C.J. I promise you...we gonna get our much loved C.J back and happy again"

The morning was spent having a restful breakfast on the balcony overlooking the Marina followed by a quiet walk along the short stretch of beach close to the beach house, before heading off to the ranch. C.J slipped her arm comfortably into Matt's and rested her head against his shoulder and together they walked side by side across the densely packed sand, comfortable in their own silence. As the started the approach back to the house, the sun had began to rise high over the marina and with it the start of the unrelenting heat that would only increase as the day wore on. The sun's rays danced on the surface of the water making the ocean glisten and sparkle like stars; but the sea breeze helped to bring down the temperature to some degree and enabled the yacht halliards to start up their daily chorus of clinking; one of C.J and Matt's favourite sounds.

Matt made the drive over to the ranch a road trip and included a stop for lunch at her favourite fish cafe which was far more than a cafe in looks and style and owned by South Africans who wanted to make it low key and casual. The owner had become good friends with both Matt and C.J and embraced them on arrival, taking them to one of the best tables on the balcony overlooking a lake. The lunch was leisurely and relaxed, which helped put C.J at ease; and with it she began to start talking about Connie and the good memories she had sharing the flat, the bars they went to and the holidays they had been on.

Matt smiled and just listened as he let her talk freely about the good times, knowing full well she was avoiding the tougher stuff, for which he felt, was probably the right thing for the time being. Matt settled the bill and they said their goodbyes and headed onto the ranch.

"You think there's enough light to go for a ride when we get there" C.J asked

"Sure want to go alone or would you like the company" Matt asked hoping it would be the latter but braced himself in case she suggested the former option.

"I'd like you to come please ...but thank you for offering me the space, I really appreciate it" C.J offered with as much of a smile she could muster.

"No problem we'll get saddled up as soon as we are changed and ready... not sure if side saddle is quite your style" winking as he looked down at C.J's light summer dress and shoes

"Ummm No!" C.J smiled back..."and then tonight I want to talk, really talk"

Matt nodded and smiled "that would be good...but there's no rush OK?"

Matt saddled up both his and C.J's horses whilst she got changed. They rode out onto the ridge and sat and admired the view, watching the sun set which cast a red and purple glow across the sky. C.J likened it to someone dipping a paintbrush into watercolours and sweeping it across the sky with clean broad brush strokes. C.J took a sharp intake of breadth and closed her eyes momentarily.

"C.J are you Ok?" Matt asked

C.J nodded and smiled, "The view ...it's breathtaking...this is why I wanted to come here, its home and that's what I needed"

"I understand that sentiment" Matt replied with a contented sigh..."C'mon we best start heading back now the sun is going down"

C.J nodded and turned her horse to head home, turning head back for one last look.

That evening Matt created a platter of charcuterie meats, cheeses and bread that they could dip into as and when they wished. Matt bought out a bottle of vintage wine and joined C.J on the sofa in the small living room just off the kitchen. Often known fondly as 'the den' and simply furnished with red plaid sofa and two armchairs and matching plain red curtains with an old wooden coffee table and chest which housed a Television. Enjoying the wine and food C.J began to open up and express her feeling and emotions that had been bottling up for the last two to three months.

With a large swallow C.J opened up to Matt "You know there was a time, shortly after I was shot that I thought I would never see such beauty like that sunset again...I've really started to appreciate those things so much more...I was scared Matt...really scared. Those machines all around me bleeping away and you only being able to stay with me for short periods, medical staff checking on me every five minutes...well that's how it felt anyway...I was really scared"

"I spoke to Chris yesterday whilst you were asleep and she alluded to this... I'm so sorry C.J. I had no idea and yet as someone who has been shot myself, I should have been more aware" Matt said soberly.

"No I guess it can affect us all in different ways... I guess what I'm also trying to say is that where I could call your father, when you've been sick or injured ...you had a next of kin...what did you say when they asked about me?"

"I said exactly that C.J ...that I was your next of kin and I would sign any paperwork, and make any decisions necessary in regards to your care. I signed the permission form so they could carry out surgery on you...although I have to say my heart was in my mouth when I did... I felt I was signing your life away. But I knew without it you wouldn't survive, as you know. As next of kin I said I would of course cover all the bills and that you mustn't be in any way concerned about that...I will always be there for you C.J no matter what... I know this doesn't take away the pain of not having parents who would stand by you and be on the end of the telephone should anything happen, but I care very deeply for you and will continue to be that 'next of kin' for you and for as long as you need me to be"

C.J nodded and faintly smiled "I know and I'm sorry if I haven't shown my appreciation. Thank you for being there in the hospital in fact anywhere and everywhere I go, I know you are always there for me..." with a slight chuckle she continued "I guess you became rather a permanent fixture in that waiting room!"

"That and Too-mean, yes...he was there as well" Matt responded with wink and a chuckle

"He's a good friend Matt and he has been so good to me as well"

"As are you C.J, don't underestimate how good a friend you are to me, you're my best friend and will always be" ...

"Here listen it's late, and you need to rest. Let's get some sleep and we can talk tomorrow...what do you fancy doing a hike or another ride?"

"Think I would love another ride and then a swim, I'm still really tired. Maybe once I get my strength back up to normal we can go hiking"

"That sounds like a plan. In fact thinking about it, Bo warned me that we need good strong shoes, if we are to go hiking, as there have been quite a few rattler sightings recently; so we need to make sure we have the right kit before we do that ridge hike to the waterfalls"

C.J nodded "Well I guess it's to be expected ...we are heading into the season for snakes, I know I have my hiking boots here, I decided to leave them here on a permanent basis"

"Same here...well when you are ready, we'll be all set and safe to go"

"Good night" C.J said wearily and yawned.

"Sleep well C.J, I'll be up soon...just gonna lock up and make this place secure. Your room's all ready for you and I'll be in my usual room next door"

"Thanks Matt" C.J replied quietly and walked off towards her room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next few days Matt and C.J spent settling in and catching up with each other. Matt decided to give C.J. the space to decide when she wanted to talk and face the various demons she had kept bottled up inside her. Matt was still unsure whether she would open up slowly, or if it would be a flood gate releasing what could be a tidal wave of emotions; either way he needed to be ready for whatever and be patient where needs be.

When C.J took herself off to sleep in the afternoon, Matt used the time to catch up and keep the ever increasing mountain of work down to a minimum, keeping Murray happy in the process. He would then head out and help Bo and Lamar on the ranch, which usually ended up with the three of them sat on the fence by the corral drinking beers, chatting, sharing jokes and laughing at one another.

"Say Matt where's C.J this afternoon?" Bo asked suddenly

"She's sleeping Bo; she is pretty exhausted at the mo"

"She's pretty quiet as well, what's wrong?"

"She's been going through a pretty tough time recently, she just needs rest and time away from things" Matt said with a deep sigh. He wished he could share more but he had to keep C.J's privacy intact, even to Bo and Lamar who had known her since she was a young teenager and watched her grow up. Being cowboys who had never completed school let alone college, they had never understood her yearning to go to college and then onto Harvard. They had however worked out pretty quickly she was quick to learn and extremely intelligent, but with it a very hard worker. They respected her team spirit too, coming out in all weathers throughout the year to round up and brand the cattle and generally join in the tasks, a working ranch demanded.

"Heard about her getting shot the other month...pretty nasty; who'd do that to the pretty young thing, she don't deserve that"

"No she didn't Bo, but she's a fighter as you know and she came through it, she had us scared for a while though" Matt replied quietly.

"She's that alright ...ya know I only recall one time when she was too ill to come out and help on the ranch" Lamar reminisced "it was when she had been working, helping to bring those darned calves down from the far pastures in that torrential rain and those storms...My golly she worked hard those three days...she can only have been about fifteen... or sixteen at the most"

Matt remembered "fifteen...she was still only fifteen at the time, I remember, as I had just turned sixteen"

"Got pneumonia didn't she?" Bo countered

"Yeah and pretty badly" Matt replied distantly, his memory taking him back to that day. They had come down into the paddock saturated but still needing to finish off for the day. What had started as a bad cough had gotten progressively worse as the three days wore on; but being just as stubborn back then, C.J. argued that she had to carry on and help just like everyone else did; there were no privileges for being the only girl. Even his Dad had gotten concerned but she carried on. They got the job done, but C.J had gone to bed early that evening having not eaten, saying she wasn't feeling too well. Dad had gone to check on her later that evening, before retiring himself and found her delirious, shivering and her heart rate racing, with beads of sweat pouring down her face. Matt remembered seeing his father carry her limp small frame down stairs to the car, panic written all of his face and telling Matt to call the local hospital and that he was making his way in. Matt recalled the next five days as a waiting game and his father pacing the visitor room wishing he had ordered Matt to take C.J back home earlier, before the torrential rain started coming down in sheets.

"I'll never forget my dad's worry and fear for her those five days when we waited, his feeling so helpless; she is like a daughter to him, ferociously protective of her"

"Hmmm well you're a chip off the old block yourself then aren't you" Bo laughed heartedly, lightening the atmosphere... "Cos you're just as protective"

Matt gave a rueful smile and shrugged "must be in the genes!"

Bo and Lamar hopped down from the fence and said their goodbyes and went to finish the daily tasks, and Matt made his way back into the main house.

"Oh by the way..."Lamar called back to Matt, "apparently we're in for an almighty storm, maybe tonight or tomorrow, so you might wanna put the storm shutters on; as they reckon it could be a bad one"

"Thanks Lamar, will do that now" Matt responded.

Matt busied himself for the next hour or so attaching the storm shutters just in case, and then headed in, showered and started to prepare dinner. C.J had woken and had been reading quietly when Matt came into her room.

"Had a good afternoon?" C.J asked lightly

"Yeah did a bit of work, kept Murray happy" Matt replied smiling with a twinkle in his eye "and then I headed out and joined Bo and Lamar and chewed the fat with them for a while" ... "Sleep ok?"

C.J nodded and stretched her arms.

"Hungry?" Matt asked

"Yeah a bit, what are you thinking of cooking?"

"Lamar gave us some of his homemade chilli to heat up, so maybe some baked potatoes and salad would be good to have with it"

"OOO lovely" C.J said smiling "one of my favourites"

They had gradually made the den their haunt for eating, watching films and talking and tonight was no different. Matt had lit a fire, having bought in a pile of logs in readiness for the storm Lamar had warned him about. The woodpile outside the kitchen door, on the covered veranda had been re-stocked by Bo and Lamar before they arrived, so Matt knew there would be no need to go out to the barn to fetch wood. They were all set to hunker down and ride out a storm if needs be.

That evening the rain came steady at first but grew heavier as the night wore on.

"Looks like we are gonna have the most almighty storm tonight and possibly into tomorrow" Matt mused aloud, with his hands wrapped around his mug of coffee...there are plenty of books and board games so it could be kinda cosy" Matt continued.

A bolt of lightning lit up the whole valley followed by an ear splitting crash and thump

C.J sat and quietly watched the storm from the sofa and recalled the day they lay Connie to rest. They had managed to help her brother start in on his drug rehabilitation enough to cope without flipping out at the funeral, Too-mean had offered to stand by close enough to remove him should trouble arise but he remained calm throughout, whilst Matt had focussed his attention on looking after C.J. The rain had been relentless all day back then as well.

Matt walked into the room with a mug of coffee and handed it to C.J noticing she was somewhere else in her thoughts; with his then spare hand, he wrapped it around her shoulder

"Thinking about Connie"

C.J nodded but said nothing fighting back tears that had been welling up behind her eyes. With a deep sigh she turned and faced Matt placing her hand on his chest as much to steady her thoughts as comfort her.

"Connie will always be a good friend and I will miss her loads but I'm Ok...really" taking a deep breath she knew it was time to tell Matt what she and Hoyt had kept secret for the past two or three months. Letting out a deep sigh and swallowing hard she said "Matt, I have something I need to share with you. I know you won't like it as much as I have disliked holding it from you, but I had my reasons for doing so...Please understand ,first of all, that if I had told you then what I'm about to tell you now, I would have been defending you in a court of law and I needed you by my side, to be my strength which you were..."

A large crash of thunder made C.J jump out her skin dropping her mug to the floor, spilling coffee all over her and the floor. Bursting into tears, C.J dropped from the sofa to the floor, trying to pick up the broken china, but unable to focus her eyes to pick any of it up.

Matt knelt down and took her hands in one of his and with the other tilting her chin up to look him in the eye. Her large hazel eyes resembling a scared rabbit looking into headlights, stared back at him and her body shaking with fear.

"It's ok ...it's just a mug...C.J ...please, you will cut yourself...and I haven't a clue where the band aids are in this place" Matt said gently with a wry smile

C.J gave a small smile back and said "I'm sorry I didn't mean..."

"I know, don't worry. I'll sort the coffee and the mug, whilst you go and change...bring your stuff down and we'll get it washed and cleaned before the coffee stains them" Matt said gently with a smile, hoping this would reassure her that all was ok.

C.J came back down later, in her pyjamas and went into the kitchen where Matt was disposing of the broken mug and floor cloth.

"You ok...that thunder bolt really made you jump back there...haven't seen you react like that in quite a while " Matt asked with a tinge of concern

C.J nodded "I'm... ok"

"Ok if you're sure...I've put two cups of hot chocolate in the snug, thought it might be nicer than coffee at this time of night. We can curl up in there as we usually do and you can tell me what you wanted to say". Gently putting his hand on her back, he took her through to the snug.

With a large swallow she started "it happened just after Butterfly had left to go to her foster parents...I was so relieved we found really good ones for her. The house suddenly felt so empty without her there, it was really strange and you had headed off to do business in Japan"

C.J took a sip of the hot chocolate and continued "I had been reading thru the brief I was putting together...you know...the one for the addendum to protect women and young girls who found themselves as wards of court after seeking sanctuary. I heard what I thought were some noises coming from the patio or garden, so I went through to check and there he was..."

Matt had felt himself tense up "Who C.J"

"Jake, my ex from college days before I went to Harvard. He now works or rather did...for St Nick's legal firm"

"I thought he was studying business" Matt queried, still none the wiser as to why Jake was at C.J's house anyway.

"He did and then did a Law conversion and ended up working for St Nick"

"C.J... did he hurt you?" Matt's asked


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5.

* * *

"C.J... did he hurt you?" Matt's pressed again; panic rising in his voice, his hands gently resting on her upper arms.

C.J. nodded "...he didn't rape me if that's what you are asking... though I can't blame you if you are...he threatened he would if I carried on with the submitting of the addendum; ...as it would... well ...how shall we say... seriously affect their business... or rather trade so to speak" she replied softly

C.J. looked at Matt, her eyes shining with tears and tinged with sadness, and then swallowed before continuing "I thought he was going to, but he didn't; instead he dragged me back indoors by my hair and then threw me to the floor and then kicked me in the ribs and my legs and thighs several times, it was I admit very painful and he left me dizzy with nausea and pretty shook up. He left saying 'drop the case or drop dead...your choice ...your decision'. It all happened so quickly Matt"

"C.J.. I had no idea... Did he ever hurt you in anyway, when you were dating, or did this come out of nowhere?"Matt asked rubbing his forehead, totally lost for words.

"Yes...twice if I recall correctly...not as badly as this time...but yes, because I wanted to break up with him, it wasn't going anywhere and then I saw that he was seeing other girls, blatantly right in front of me, I felt like such a fool" she admitted, trying to remain composed and calm but knowing she was failing miserably. "I'm so sorry... I know you've always told me never to stay with a guy who threatened to, or did harm me, I don't know why I did stay with him, but I just did, I guess I was scared" tears began to run down her cheeks in rivers, upset by her admittance and embarrassed that she could have let things get so out of hand.

"It's Ok C.J. I'm not angry or annoyed with you, I'm just deeply saddened that you had no one you could go to for protection in a manner of speaking, when this was happening. Did he emotionally blackmail you in any way to stay with him" Matt queried, just wondering.

"It was so long ago Houston. I'm just glad I came to my senses in time and broke it off. It was fairly torrid for a while afterwards, but it settled down and life went back to normal." C.J. replied; with a shrug and shaking her head. "This is partly why I want to push through with this legal addendum so other women don't have to put up with what I had to".

"C.J.. you should never have had to 'put it up with it', as you say, in the first place either. I know you get frustrated when I get over protective with you but it's only because I care so deeply for you. It seems that you only get hurt these days as a result of working with me and people seeking their revenge. Every time my back is turned or my thoughts are elsewhere; people take advantage and hurt you, to get back at me... That's why I've become gradually more and more protective towards you and your welfare; ...you shouldn't have to sustain these injuries and go through so much pain; both physical and emotional" Matt looked into C.J.. eyes earnestly , virtually in tears himself at having heard what had taken place both years ago and more recently.

She reached for her hot chocolate and drank what was remaining. Looking down at the floor and taking a deep breath she carried on and recounted the rest of the events.

"I knew I still had the upper hand though...you know... with the court case coming up against St Nick...even after what Jake had done to me and most probably ordered to do so by St Nick... When he left, I managed to call Hoyt and he came over almost immediately with his wife Anne. I could barely walk, my legs felt so weak. Hoyt even carried me out to his car for goodness sake. They took me to the hospital to be checked over and when I was finally given the all clear, albeit very badly bruised, they took me back home to theirs for the weekend"

C.J. looked at Matt trying to read his face and mind.

"Cathy was away at a weekend camp so they knew she wouldn't be scared by the way I was looking ...you know...all banged up an' all" C.J. continued. Seeing Matt's pain through what she had shared she put a hand on his shoulder "Matt...please don't be angry...please. Hoyt and Anne... they were so good to me and took such good care of me...Hoyt approached his boss and the judge who would be hearing St Nick's case and I agreed to be a silent witness, and in return they would use the photos of what Jake had done to me...as additional evidence against St Nick".

"They bought in another lawyer to replace me...and I'm sorry I had to lie to you, as to why I was no longer on the legal team, defending Butterfly; but this was the only way to prevent you from going after them and my having to then defend you for your actions, when what I needed was for you to be standing by me" C.J. said with an large audible swallow, her eyes shining with tears and then she continued "Hoyt agreed not to say anything to you; he didn't like it as much as I didn't like asking him to do that. I promised him when I was ready I would tell you the truth" tears started to stream down C.J.'s face once again, fearing he would be angry at her and even more so with Hoyt. Instead Matt wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her in close to him.

"I'm not angry I promise you I'm not. I'm so relieved you could go to Hoyt and so relieved he was there for you; I'm only sorry that I wasn't. From now on, Murray can do the travelling especially if we have finished a tough case. From now on we leave the city and we come here to the ranch or go somewhere where we can reflect...talk and share what the impact any case has had on us. C.J...if I've have learnt one thing from all of this, that is we have to talk far more than we have been. We have to communicate; I can't let you get to the state you have gotten into; as a result of me not listening to you and hearing your concerns or fears".

C.J. nodded in agreement but continued to hold on to Matt, tears subsiding feeling a huge burden drop off her shoulders, having shared all she had. But she knew there was still more and that talking about Carl would be the hardest, as she was still far from over grieving Carl's death.

Outside the ferocity of the storm grew in its intensity unabated, the lightening sending forks of electricity across the night sky, lighting up the valley for miles around and the thunder shaking the house to its foundations, or so it felt. Matt looked around the room and felt they were more than safe, with the house having been built to withstand earthquakes and tornadoes to a greater or lesser extent; although Matt fully appreciated that nothing can be totally protected against such forces of nature. He did however feel that a few precautions and a contingency plan should be prepared for in case electricity was lost.

"C.J. it's getting late and you look exhausted. Would you like to continue or stop for the night? The storm doesn't look like it's gonna let up any time soon either, so I think I might go and make us some more hot choc and we can carry on or if you prefer, head to bed... I'm just glad I put all the storm shutters on earlier, thanks to Lamar's advice...I think we are gonna need them".

"I think we should find some candles as well, I wouldn't be surprised if we lose electricity at some point tonight" Matt continued after hearing another huge thud of thunder vibrate above them and the rain thrashing against the windows.

"I think there maybe some in the utility area under the sink unit" C.J. said biting her lip "to be honest Houston, this storm is really making me nervous, I'm feeling really unsettled"

"I can see that...maybe we can bring the comforters down and snuggle up for the night here. I think this could be turning into a hurricane. Maybe we should flick the TV on briefly and get a quick weather check" Matt replied gently.

"You find the candles and I'll check the weather" C.J. said. "...and then as you suggested, let's get our bedding and cuddle up together down for the night ...I really don't really want to be on my own" she continued nervously.

Matt returned with two flashlights with new batteries plus some candles and matches. He saw C.J.'s face had frozen and the weather reporting the storm that was raging right outside the door had now been raised and had gained hurricane status and moving in their direction. C.J., like Matt was more than used to weather like this having lived in Texas for much of her life, but with each experience it had bought a growing sense of fear for its potential to do serious amounts of damage to buildings and belongings.

"Ok I'm going to head up and get our stuff and bring it down here...you ok" Matt asked C.J. gently.

Whilst Matt was upstairs collecting what they needed for the night ahead; C.J. sat and thought...the next subject was going to be the hardest, but she wanted to carry on and keep talking, so much weight had been lifted off her shoulder already; but Carl was a whole different weight which she knew she was going to need Matt's help, strength and support if she was ever going to fully recover from it...but right now she felt she was right on the edge...and this storm wasn't helping her nerves either. C.J. couldn't ever recall a time in her life when she really felt this low or desperate to end things.

Getting up from the sofa, C.J. headed towards the kitchen and the back door. The storm hurtled around the back veranda throwing chairs and garden furniture in its path and the rain thrashing against the door and screen as C.J. opened them slowly. 'What on earth was she thinking' she asked herself...but still she continued out onto the veranda and into the path of the storm.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

Matt came back down stairs into the snug; carrying a selection sheets, blankets, comforters and two pillows. Dropping the bedding onto the sofa he called for her

"C.J...C.J"

No answer, walking down to the other end of the house he called her name again

"C.J ...where are you...you OK?"

Matt started to open the doors to various rooms on the ground floor but was met by a wall of darkness and silence, save for the storm which continued to rage onwards outside. Concern began to mount but he continued to try and reason with himself and get a grip, 'She must be in the bathroom or somewhere'. Heading back down towards the kitchen and the snug he continued to call her name but no reply came. As he reached the kitchen he noticed the back door and screen were open and banging against one another; going over to shut and lock them, he spotted her. Stooped and battling against the winds and walking out towards the barn her head in her hands. Panic rising, Matt started to run out to her and bring her back indoors but before he managed to take two steps he was stopped in his tracks when a large ear splitting noise directly above him, distracted his attention momentarily, followed by a deafening bang and with it toppling an old electricity pylon right into C.J.'s path.

"C.J... No!" Matt yelled

Two further electricity posts began to tilt back and forth and then fell, the overhead cables breaking away and lashing against the ground with sparks of electricity lining her path down towards the barn. Plinths of wood began to split and tear away from the barn structure and were tossed into the winds before hitting the ground below.

Matt ran after C.J clueless to know what was going on in her mind but fearing the worst. Battling against the strong winds, he finally caught up with her, taking her by her shoulders he looked and saw her pyjamas which she had changed into when she spilt the coffee earlier, were now soaked right through to her skin, shivering she began to crumple.

"I can't do it Matt... I can't go on any more. I loved him...I really did love him...and I can't...I don't want to carry on any longer...not without him... He was going to ask me to marry him and I was about to say yes. That man... that despicable man who called himself Dean ...he...he killed him without a second thought for me and how I felt. I didn't get a say in the matter at all... ...it was all about what he wanted, and...and Carl stood in his way...he killed him Matt and now...and now I want to go as well...it's easier on everyone else if I just go" C.J. shouted, her voice laced with intense pain and grief, trying to get her voice heard above the noise of the storm raging above them, rain whipping her hair and stinging her face. Her eyes blurring through the tears running down her cheeks like rivers. She finally sank to her kneels on the ground which had been dry scorched land, only hours earlier and now two to three inches of mud. Matt dropped down and grabbed her by her waist.

"No C.J ...no!...it's not easier and I'm not going to let you go... You're a fighter, you always have been and you always will be. You can get through this C.J. and I'm gonna' help you, every single step of the way. You can lash out, shout, cry and bang your fists, but your gonna' get through this OK, I'm not going to let you give up like this. I'm right here, and I'm not leaving you...Please...please C.J . Please come back inside, it's lethal out here and you're going to get yourself hurt. I for one am not going to stand by and see that happen... Please C.J, come back inside with me" Matt shouted pleading with her and praying she wouldn't do something rash in the heat of the moment, as it was he would never have imagined her ever trying to finish life this way. He knew grief could strike people in different ways but this had been unimaginable and he certainly hadn't prepared himself for this possible outcome.

C.J finally nodded and wrapped her arms around Matt's neck and shoulders and held onto him as if for dear life. She had finally cracked under the strain of trying to keep a brave face for too long...and now look at her. 'Could she sink any lower' she thought to herself. 'Could she have gone through with trying to take her own life...had things really gotten so desperate and life so bewilderingly painful that she had been driven to such an extreme measure?

Matt gently but quickly scooped her up and carried her back inside deftly dodging the flailing electricity cables and broken garden furniture, being strewn around by the winds and into their path. As he carried C.J back inside he tried to warm her cold shivering body by holding her as close to him as possible.

Shutting and locking the screen and kitchen door behind him, he gently took her up to the bathroom where he knew there was enough hot water in the tanks for her to have a hot bath. Lighting some candles, Matt could see she was still very dazed and confused, having blacked out at least twice since he had carried her back indoors. Matt realised he had no choice but to help C.J remove her wet pyjamas and lift her into the bath; knowing there was no way she could help herself at the moment and needing care quickly before she caught pneumonia or something similar. Once he felt confident that she wasn't going to black out again, he left her briefly and went to find some clean dry pyjamas for her. His mind went back once again to when they were teenagers and seeing her so frail in the hospital after catching pneumonia the first time round, tubes and machines surrounding her bedside, her body too weak and fragile to breathe without assistance. They had been some of the darkest days of his youth and he recalled that it was after seeing her so weak on that occasion, that he swore he would do everything in his power to always protect her from what life threw at them going forwards. With that, Matt's mind came back to the present and he helped sponge her soaking muddied body down and slowly felt the warmth return to her body once more. Matt carried C.J back downstairs dried and in a pair of his old flannel pyjamas and laid her on the sofa bed bringing the covers up around her. She hadn't uttered a word since her bought her back in and this alone caused him some concern. After a quick shower himself, by candlelight, he went down and joined C.J. wrapping his arms around her tightly making her feel secure, and together they slept.

The storm finally moved over in the early hours of the morning, leaving a path of destruction and debris in its path around the ranch. Matt quietly woke, slipped on a pair of jeans and a shirt and went outside to inspect the damage. Mercifully the house remained for the most, untouched and secure, save for a few tiles which had slid from the roof and smashed on impact. The Barn was still upright but missing chunks of wood from the sides which could be easily and quickly repaired, Matt observed.

Coming back indoors, Matt saw that C.J. was beginning to stir and moved over to sit on the side of the sofa-bed. Stroking the hair from her face, he smiled and gently asked "how ya' feeling today?...once your head hit those pillows, you slept very soundly last night, despite the storm"

"I'm so sorry Houston"

"You had me very scared for a while back then, but for what it's worth you're looking far more relaxed and recovered today" Matt replied softly.

"I don't know what came over me...what on earth was I thinking?"C.J quietly exclaimed

"I think you finally cracked C.J. under the strain of it all and doubt the storm helped matters either, I think it just frayed your nerves even further...but my job now, is to help you work through all that bottled grief and help you come through and move on. It's what Carl would want, that I know for sure" Matt said gently. "...but first breakfast...how about some blueberry pancakes. I'll get the generator started up"

"Still no power?" C.J asked

"No...but hopefully they can reconnect us later today, albeit a temporary supply I suspect"

"Pancakes sound really good, thank you...and Houston...thank you for last night for everything, for bathing me and sorting me out, I can't thank you enough"

Cupping his hands underneath her chin he kissed her forehead "you're welcome, like I said last night, I'm here for you C.J and I care for you very, very deeply... I'll be with you every step of the way. I think I have seriously underestimated the impact Carl's loss has had on you and I need to help fix that and make up for it. You have been there for me on countless occasions, picking me up after every fall, this is the least I can do for you"

Matt came through later with a tray laden with pancakes, blueberries, maple syrup and bacon along with freshly brewed coffee and fresh orange juice "I would say we could eat outside...but I afraid there is no longer any furniture out there. We really took a battering last night. I just hope Bo and Lamar fared better" Matt said smiling.

"Maybe after breakfast we should go over and check" C.J suggested... "and then we can clear up the mess outside and do a general tidy up. Should we be checking on the livestock as well?"

"Let's check with Bo and Lamar and then make a plan...but I want you to be able to feel comfortable at any time and ask for us to stop and for you to rest up. You have had quite a shock to the system and you will need a lot of rest." Matt replied, bracing himself for a debate but quietly surprised when C.J responded with a quiet nod of agreement and a whispered "Ok"

Bo and Lamar had both faired far better, their homes both intact and still with electricity by some amazing chance. They offered to start in on the barn and check all the outbuildings closer to the main house, whilst Matt and C.J saddled up and went out to check all the livestock.

By lunch time the sun had begun to dry out the soaked land and by the time they had returned from checking the far pastures, Bo and Lamar had made good inroads with fixing the barn.

"Next door ranch also took a battering" Lamar said as Matt and C.J approached them, leading their horses.

"Really ...how badly" Matt asked with a frown

"Worse than here, that's for sure. Tree went through their main barn and another through part of the house. It's a hive of activity down there; their foreman Joe, has just been up here to check and see how we had faired" Lamar replied

"That's good of him. They alright, do they need any more help" Matt replied

"Naaa, they got enough chaps down there and they'll get builders in for the house" Bo interjected

As Matt, Bo and Lamar continued to talk about the tasks that needed to be done to secure the ranch; C.J quietly handed her horse over to Matt and went inside to start making coffee for all of them.

Ten minutes later C.J walked out carrying four large mugs of steaming fresh coffee

"You good girl, you" Bo said to C.J smiling "just what I needed"

The four of them sat down on some logs, chatted with one another and drank their coffee. Matt looked across at C.J who was looking relaxed and happy, all things considered, and smiled hoping this was the start of the healing she so badly needed.

Later, taking C.J's hand they got up and said their goodbyes, Matt saying that having been cooped up all of last night he was going to take C.J out for dinner somewhere. Bo and Lamar winked at one another and then grinned mischievously.

After a relaxed dinner that evening, at a nearby restaurant Matt and C.J returned to the ranch and found that the electricity had been restored, albeit a temporary line until the electricity poles could be properly fixed and the supply restored fully, just as Matt had predicted.

Whilst Matt got beers and the wine sorted, C.J took all the bedding back upstairs and onto their respective beds. She thought back to last night and how tentative he had been towards her and sighed. Coming back down the stairs, Matt greeted her with a glass of wine and a plate of brownies; having decided to skip desert at the restaurant in favour of popping to one of C.J's favourite haunts for their famous gooey chocolate brownies to go. Relieving Matt of the glass of wine, C.J kissed his cheek, smiled and took one of the bite sized brownies from the plate and popped into her mouth. Closing her eyes with a contented groan of what could only be described as pure ecstasy in Matt's opinion; C.J followed Matt back into the snug and settled on the sofa next to him.

Matt had planned to keep things light for a while, to give C.J space to recover from the previous evening's events, but after two glasses of wine, C.J. began to open up about her overwhelming sense of grief for her recent loss of Carl. Matt took her hands gently in his rubbing them and recalled to her the day of his funeral and how he felt at loss as to know what to do to best support her. He remembered how lonely she had looked at his graveside after everyone had left, wrapping his arms around her that afternoon she had leaned her head back against his shoulder and stood in bewildered silence, not able to fully comprehend what had happened over the past few days.

"You mentioned meeting up with your old high school friend Elaine, just before, but did you ever mention any of this to Carl before he died" Matt asked

"He didn't die Matt, he was killed it was cold blooded murder" C.J replied quietly but vehemently

"I'm sorry C.J. I really didn't mean it that way, that was insensitive of me...I'm not trying to lessen Carl's death" Matt responded with regret

"It's Ok, I know you didn't mean it" C.J replied softly with a sigh "it's just that it took his death for people to sit up and take notice of what I was trying to tell people, he shouldn't have had to be killed for this to happen, no-one should. But no in answer to your question, I didn't ...I didn't want to worry him. Carl mentioned in passing just before we left for the award ceremony that he thought it strange when he arrived at the door and then walked away again, a rather peculiar soul he described him as. I didn't see him though; Carl answered the door and then tried to make a joke of it when he left".

Matt nodded and continued to listen

"No one took me seriously Matt, no one. I felt I was the butt of people's jokes. I felt as though I was behind some kinda thick glass wall, thumping my fist against it... desperate to be heard but people just waving their hand or saying I was being silly...over-reacting...and he was there all the time laughing at me as well, having the upper hand..."tears beginning to make tracks once again down her cheeks

"He didn't care Matt, he didn't care at all...he brushed off Carl's death like it was some kinda...kinda every day event and nothing to be upset about and then wanted me to meet him for lunch" C.J in a voice just audible above a whisper, in dismay and horror mixed with intense anger

Matt moved his hands up to her face and gently brushed the tears away on both cheeks and then began to stroke her hair, comforting her but giving her the space and confidence to continue

"His face...that hooked nose and steely cold deep set eyes... Matt that's what haunts me every night and almost every waking hour when my mind isn't distracted by other things. ...I desperately wanted to find things to distract me from thinking about it...him. ...but I can't shake it... he was in my room, he invaded _my_ home...Matt if you hadn't arrived at that point... I don't ...I can't imagine what he might have tried to do...No ...I can, he would have probably assaulted me in some way or another, there and then, his anger towards me was palpable... He forced himself on me and kissed me hard on the mouth" at this C.J began to wretch at the very thought. Seeing this Matt took her into his arms and held onto her firmly and continued to stroke her hair and tried to soothe her with comforting words. Inside he was furious. Furious at what Christian had done, what he had inflicted on her for those three days; and angry with himself, there he was mocking her, for her so called chequered past, when all C.J was trying to do was ask him to come back as soon as he could.

C.J's tears streamed down her face as she continued "He...he grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me up...Matt it hurt so much...I was so terrified...I froze, I felt stupidly helpless, unable to protect myself against his advances"

Matt held on to C.J and let her cry, tears she had held back for way too long. He gently kissed and stroked her hair soothing her as her tears flowed down her cheeks, her lungs heaving and her hands grabbing onto his shirt to gain a sense security and safety. Rocking her, he heard her tears begin to slowly subside; her heaving slow and she grow heavy against his chest.

The following few days C.J began to work through the emotions and grief that had taken such a tight grip on her. Matt helped her work through her feelings and loss through chats over numerous mugs of coffee, glasses of wine and activities and gently tasks around the ranch knowing this always had the best soothing affect on her. In return, C.J immersed herself in choosing the new garden furniture, tending the flower beds that she had so lovingly created a few years ago. Each day a new Matt noticed a new lightness entering her spirit once again.

"You know C.J the ranch is looking amazing once again, who would have ever thought we had, had the storm we did. You've done an amazing job. The flower beds look incredible" Matt said in genuine wonder.

"Thanks Matt, it's helped me massively, it's been good therapy for me, but I think you knew it would be"

"How would you like to go and choose a tree or rose maybe...whatever you prefer...and plant it here in memory for Carl?" Matt asked tentatively

"Oh Matt, that is such a lovely and thoughtful thing to suggest, yes I would really love that" C.J said smiling in elation.

"He made you happy C.J. and that in turn made me happy. It's a fitting celebration for what he did for you"

C.J walked round to where he was sitting and wrapped her arms around him

"Thank you...thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me"

Matt looked up and smiled "how about one more month of relaxing and making sure you are fully recovered before heading back to the world of work. We can ease back into it gently with two to three hours each day, if you would prefer"

C.J nodded and agreed

"Tomorrow though, let's go on that hike we have been promising ourselves. Blow those cobwebs off totally ...maybe camp overnight, like we use to do"

"That sounds great; we'll dig out our hiking boots and go, we just need to be careful of those rattlers as Bo and Lamar warned"


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

They day dawned bright and warm. C.J woke with what felt like a spring in her step for the first time in a very long time, raring to go. She had spent the previous day picking out a young apple tree from the garden centre close to the ranch and with Matt's help, she had found a perfect spot and together they planted it. She smiled recollecting yesterday's memorable day, one in which Matt had tentatively helped her find a way in which she could remember Carl. She brushed away tear that threatened as Matt came into her room with a mug of coffee

"You ok?" he asked gently concerned

Turning to face Matt smiling, she said "I'm fine, really. I was just thinking back to yesterday and planting the tree. It was such a lovely thought, thank you. I really enjoyed planting it, it was a really good day and I feel far more positive about moving forwards. It's all thanks to you"

"You're welcome. I couldn't begin to face the idea of losing you C.J, I was actually, I admit, very scared you were gonna do something really rash that night"

C.J shook her head thinking back "I really don't know what my head was thinking, other than a sense of total loss and despair...I guess" she replied with a swallow. "It scares me just thinking about how low I was. I've never been that way before; it's just not like me at all...so out of character for me...I guess that's what scares me the most"

Matt nodded and drew her in to him. They stood there in each other's embrace for a short while. Matt slowly released her and held her face in his hands "You're very special to me C.J, and I care very deeply for you. We have a great two days planned ahead, let's have some breakfast and then head off"

With overnight backpacks ready, they said their goodbyes to Bo and Lamar and set off on their adventure together. Matt took C.J's hand and smiled down at her.

"I've been looking forward to this"

"Me too, I feel fit and ready to take on the world again" C.J replied her hazel eyes beaming and a broad smile on her face, the one that Matt loved so much.

"You're looking so much better, I must say" Matt said as he moved his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder as they continued walking.

"Thought we could start by heading up to the waterfall and then onto the lake today and then tomorrow we can continue down into the canyon and then back home, what do you think?" Matt asked

"Sounds perfect!" C.J replied looking up at Matt, who was at best a good seven inches taller than she. He stood tall, strong and muscular but with a gentle and protective air about him which would disarm most people.

They climbed up several steep hills, but whatever C.J lacked in height she made up in her fitness and agility.

They reached the waterfall by noon where they stopped and ate a packed lunch Matt had prepared that morning. As they watched the waterfall, C.J became lost in her thoughts, thinking back to the weekend she had bought Carl out to the ranch to escape the hectic and fast paced lifestyle that LA demanded.

"What are you thinking C.J?"Matt asked her quietly, as he stood behind her gently wrapping his arms around her. Leaning her head back into his shoulder she smiled and started speak about a memory she had of her and Carl having walked up to this very point the weekend before his death; and how the ranch had always contained happy peaceful memories for her.

"It's not that I don't like Pinewood, it's just that I still feel scared at the very idea of being there...I know he won't ever be there, he's dead. Heavens I pushed him; but it's the fact he had been there and had followed me up to the cabin, the very place we thought I could be safe. There's no way I could go up there on my own, just thinking about it sends a chill down my spine" C.J sighed and continued "I used to love walking along the side of the lake there, but it's all gone Matt; instead all I see is Marge, the lovely police officer who came to help protect me almost drowning and his face appearing from the trees. I really want to be able to start going there again and be able to recount the happy memories again...but..." C.J continued her voice etched with sadness for a place she used to love seeking sanctuary in.

"I understand. I wonder, just a thought... but ...how about this...what if we were to hold a small series of house parties there over a few weekends with friends and family, BBQs, hikes everything you love, how about that...see if it helps. I'd love to see you back there again"

C.J. turned round to face him and smiled "You have been so good to me Matt over these past two weeks or so, there is no way I could have worked through all this grief without you. I can't thank you enough"

"Just seeing you happy again, says it all. I'm not saying there is still a way to go, as I recognise there is...but you have done brilliantly, opening up, sharing telling me everything. You've been through so much." Matt replied, smiling and brushing her hair back behind her ears.

"I think the apple tree you picked out yesterday is a fitting memory to Carl and I'm so proud to host it here at the ranch ...I'm rather hoping that next year we will get enough to make some of your famous apple pies" he said with a wink and a smile "I know Carl loved them" he continued chuckling.

C.J chuckled along with him "I feel I can really move on now Matt. The only memories of Carl that I may shed a tear over; will be good happy ones".

Matt nodded and smiled "Come and find me, wherever I might be in the office or at my home if you feel you need to shed those tears...even happy tears...promise me" he urged.

C.J nodded "I will...I promise you, I will"

"C'mon, let's carry on and get to the lake, we have at least two or three miles still to go and I thought it would be fun to sit by the lake for the rest of the day before it gets dark. I booked one of those overnight cabins instead of us camping" Matt said starting to walk and taking her hand in his.

"That sounds great, they look lovely inside, but they still have that lovely rustic charm about them" C.J said taking his hand.

On reaching the lake a couple of hours later, they found their cabin and dropped their stuff, picking up a few extra food supplies as snacks until dinner, and headed to a secluded corner of the lake, close to an unused jetty. It was about half three and the sun was beginning to cool.

"Well I'm gonna jump in this lake and cool off, care to join me" Matt said with that mischievous twinkle that C.J knew very well.

"I think your splashing will cool me off nicely, I'll abstain... thank you"

"Awwww... c'mon C.J you know you want to" Matt said laughing

"I'll sit and read here and watch; I've bought my book. I might join you in a while" C.J said chuckling knowing full well what Matt's real intentions were...

"Well if you're sure..."

"I am ...don't you worry..." C.J chuckled

The rest of the afternoon passed pleasantly, C.J joined Matt an hour later and sure enough, he pushed her off the jetty on more than one occasion. Eventually coming out, C.J laughed and called to Matt, that she was gonna lie down and dry off.

As the late afternoon wore on into early evening, the remaining sun's heat dried C.J soon enough and she sat and read, watching Matt as he jumped off the jetty and generally enjoyed himself. Relaxed she leaned back on her hands and watched as Matt once again jumped into the lake causing a huge splash and dispersing water far and wide. A shaking sound came from close to where C.J was sitting, but laughing, C.J never heard the warning noise...before it struck.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8**

* * *

C.J suddenly felt someone had stabbed her with a red hot poker on the palm of her left hand and let out a cry of searing pain.

C.J tried to call for Matt but found herself whispering his name; looking down she saw two angry red puncture wounds on the palm of her left hand and swallowed hard. Trying to stay calm and keeping her hand as still as she possibly could she tried to call out for Houston but her voice wasn't co-operating with her brain. Minutes passed by and C.J began to feel herself going dizzy, dizziness turning to nausea, nausea to a sense wanting to vomit. Beads of sweat began to break out and her body started to shiver. She really needed Houston but her body wouldn't comply.

Feeling as though she was going to vomit, she rose to her feet to try and get the short distance to some rough shrub land, away from picnic blankets, but never made it. Her world begun to spin and then her world went dark.

Matt looked up from the jetty realising he could no longer see C.J. Thinking she had possibly dropped off to sleep he thought no more about it, she had seemed so much happier and relaxed and more at peace now. Deciding to take one last dip, he jumped back into the lake, but as he did he glanced back towards the lake edge and in those brief seconds he saw a couple hikers stooped over what he thought was a body. Swimming back to the lake shoreline, his vision became clearer and the panic began to rise. Running over to where the two hikers stood trying to help C.J he felt his heart in his mouth.

"What's going on" Matt asked warily as he approached them

"Sorry we don't know, we've just happened on her...do you know her...I think she fainted"

"Yes I do" Matt replied as he knelt down beside C.J. He saw that she was coming round and asked her

"C.J...C.J... can you hear me, what happened"

C.J barely nodded but raised her left hand as far as she could in an effort to try and communicate what was wrong. The arm had started to feel like lead and was throbbing hard, and then she blacked out again. Matt gently took her left arm and felt it hard to the touch. Looking to see if there was blood Matt spotted the two puncture marks on the back of her hand.

"C.J...Oh God... no please..." Matt's voice rose with panic. Realising he needed to remain calm; he looked up at the male hikers, realisation hitting their faces at the same time as Matt.

"We'll go and get help; she's going to need anti venom. There is a tourist hut about half a mile from here, they should have a phone" one of them responded quickly.

"Thank you...hold on...No they will be closed...there are some cabins nearby though, the booking office remains open til' nine every night, go and get help there. I'll be following you. We need an ambulance here as soon as possible. If they give you any excuses about delays, call the LAPD and ask for Lt Hoyt and give them my name, Matt Houston" Matt replied quickly but remaining resolute in his efforts to stay calm.

They nodded and ran off. Matt looked down and cradled C.J. in his arms.

"C.J. you're gonna need to stay with me, you need to stay awake, honey...can you do that for me?" Matt asked her. "We're getting you help but you need to stay awake"

Gently scooping her up, he began to start carrying her, the half mile or so back towards the cabin where he hoped and prayed an ambulance would be waiting. C.J. began to come round again and murmured something but Matt couldn't make out what she was trying to say, gathering his strength Matt carried on, feeling his arms beginning to ache, there was no way he was taking a rest now.

"C'mon on C.J look at me, I need to see that you're awake"

"I'm here, Matt... it hurts, I feel sick" C.J whispered semi coherently

"I know hon; I'm getting you to the hospital"

"I'm gonna be sick" C.J cried out in pain

Matt gently put her down and pulled a handkerchief deep from within his pocket, still wet from his swimming. Folding it and pressing it to her forehead, he held it there for a few moments. C.J let out another cry of pain and Matt cradled her until the pain began to subside.

"Oh C.J... just when we thought all was getting back to normal hey" Matt said with a sigh. "I'm right here though, I'm not gonna leave you"

"Houston..."

"Right here C.J"

Swallowing hard Matt said "Ok Hon, I'm gonna have to pick you up, we need to get going again, so we can get that medical help for you."

C.J gave a gasp of pain as Matt scooped her up as carefully as he could soothing her with his voice as he walked. Matt continued talking asking C.J questions but her replies gradually grew silent and Matt knew that once again she had slipped out of consciousness. Matt made sure her injured hand lay supported on her body to prevent the poison spreading to quickly, but he knew time was running out...she needed the anti venom quickly.

The hikers had thankfully been true to their word and had run on ahead and gotten help. Matt eventually reached the large car park at the main entrance to the lake attraction, where he saw an ambulance arriving and parking up. Two paramedics jumped out followed by a stretcher. A small crowd had gathered to see what was going on but Matt hardly noticed they were there. The hikers, two men in their late forties ran over to meet Matt again and said they had managed to reach Lt Hoyt who said he would expedite the ambulance and had arranged a blue light escort and that Hoyt would meet Matt at the hospital. The paramedics joined them bringing the stretcher and a bag of medical supplies and equipment. Together they helped Matt gently lay C.J down onto the bed and quickly took over, one of them taking a vile of anti-venom from the bag and motioned to Matt

"It's gonna hurt her, so you may wanna' just hold her hand ok"

Matt held her right hand and stroked her forehead and noticed beads of sweat were now pouring down her face and her shivering had increased frantically. Matt looked up at the other paramedic "she's going into shock" his voice etched with fear

"We've got it covered, don't worry."

The paramedic motioned to the driver that they were almost ready. Covering C.J with a blanket to keep her warm they moved her towards the ambulance and deftly lifted her in. Her face had gone ashen and her lips pale, her breathing becoming shallow and laboured. Matt thanked the two men and asked if they would call his office back in LA with their contact details so that he could personally thank them just as soon as he was able.

Matt swallowed hard, as his best friend lay unconscious unaware of the activity around her. Nodding he confirmed they should do whatever they had to do to keep her alive. The paramedic placed a reassuring hand on Matt's shoulder and smiled, albeit grimly.

They arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later, thanks to Hoyt arranging a blue light escort into central L.A; C.J was whisked away and Hoyt waited as Matt disembarked in a daze. Placing a hand on his shoulder he quietly smiled and said

"She's in good hands Matt...c'mon you need some coffee and food"

"I'm not hungry" Matt replied with a faint smile as to thank Hoyt

"You need to keep your strength up, for her sake Matt" Hoyt said firmly.

They made their way down to the emergency area where Hoyt fetched two coffees, handing one to Matt.

"Is there anyone here for Parsons...C.J Parsons...?" Matt heard someone call

"I am" Matt replied approaching the nurse

"Are you her husband sir?" the nurse asked in a clinical detached tone

"No, she isn't married... but I'm all the family she has... and I have the permission to sign on any treatment she needs" in quiet frustration

Hearing Matt's frustration towards the nurse, Hoyt moved in and showed his badge and confirmed Matt as being C.J's next of kin. The nurse paused and then nodded

"Ok well if you would like to come with me, the doctor would like to talk with you".

Matt motioned for Hoyt to join him. Leading them into a private room, the nurse said the doctor would be along shortly.

Matt sank down into one of the chairs, fearing the worst. His head in his hands, he let out a deep audible sigh. Hoyt walked over and sat next to him and put his arm around his good friend.

"Take it easy Houston" Hoyt said quietly.

"Mr Houston?" the Dr asked

"Hi yes...how is she?" Matt asked fearing the worst

"It's not good...but it's not all together bad either. We're getting her ready for surgery to relieve the extreme pressure that has built up in her arm from the rattlesnake venom. Basically we will have to make a cut in her arm and open it up, from the palm up to about the middle of her upper arm to flush out the poison, this will then relieve the pressure; I'm afraid the venom has pretty much made her arm go very hard, which is dangerous. By relieving this pressure and flushing out the poison this should, I hope, do the trick".

Matt nodded, stunned into silence

"We do need you, as next of kin to sign the surgery permission" he continued gently

"Of course, do you have the forms with you?" Matt said, finding his voice again

"I'll get the nurse to bring them in, I need to go and scrubs in ready...try not to worry too much, we'll take good care of her. She's evidently a fighter, which is a good sign" the doctor said smiling

"She's that alright...how long do you anticipate the surgery to take" Matt asked, unsure whether he wanted to hear the answer.

"Hard to say, but they can take up to five hours, though I hope this won't take that long"

Matt nodded "well I'm not going anywhere, so whenever she comes out, I'll be here"

The hours dragged by slowly, but it gave Matt and Hoyt the opportunity to talk.

"I'm assuming C.J told you everything, when you were up at the ranch" Hoyt asked

"Yes she did. Hoyt... I'm not angry, I'm actually really relieved you were there for her, thank you. I've promised her that from now on, neither of us will go on any business trips that may come up just after or as a case is closing, Murray can handle those. Instead we'll head out of town to the ranch or as and when she is ready to return, the cabin. We'll take time to just talk through the case and make sure we are both ok, before returning back to work. I can't risk her getting hurt, stressed or put in any danger as a result of my back being turned or away on business. She's too important to me to take those risks"

"That's good Matt, very wise. I'm sorry I couldn't say anything at the time of Butterfly's case"

"C.J explained everything. ...Thank you for being there for her. I really do appreciate it. She had come on so well, recovered and getting back into the swing of life, though she did give me cause for concern the night of the hurricane"

"Why what happened?" Hoyt quizzed

Matt quietly explained and described the sequence of events and how he had seriously underestimated how her grief for Carl had affected her.

"She's really been through the wringer hasn't she" Hoyt said with a sigh

"Yeah...and now look where she is...in surgery. Hoyt I was so careful... I made sure we had the right footwear, took the right precautions and the dam rattler struck her on her hand"

* * *

Finally the doctor came back four hours later; Matt jumped up from where he was sat and walked towards him

"Is she..."

"She's gonna be fine, she made it through the surgery with flying colours... We're keeping her in the ITU tonight as she is still too dependent in terms of her breathing, but that will ease off and we can move her down onto a normal ward all being well tomorrow."

Matt breathed out a sigh of relief and asked "Can I see her?"

"Yes...but only for five minutes...Mr Houston...you do need to prepare yourself though. All though she is doing really well and I'm pleased with her progress, she is still unconscious and has a number of tubes and machines attached to her, including the tube in her mouth to help her breathe." the Doctor said gently.

"Thank you..."Matt said with a swallow

C.J lay unconscious in a side room next to the nurse's station, just as the doctor had described. A dim light above her bed lit her face softly, in what was otherwise a semi-darkened room. Matt stood close to her bed and stroked her hair from her face and leaned over the guard rail to gently kiss her forehead. Taking her right hand in his he kissed it and then held it between his and tenderly rubbed it"

"Hiya C.J" Matt said gently knowing he wouldn't get a response but wanting her to know he was there all the same.

A nurse came over quietly and introduced herself. "Hi I'm Laura, I'm going to be C.J's nurse tonight, I'll be monitoring her quite regularly...she's done really well. You should be proud of her, she's quite the fighter"

"She is indeed and I am proud of her for so many things and in so many ways... I... I'm Matt, Matt Houston. Thank you for taking such good care of her"

Matt walked back over to C.J's side and whispered "See you soon hon... I'll be back soon, I promise" kissing her as he left.

* * *

When Matt came out into the visitor's room, he was met by Chris, Murray, Bo and Lamar all anxious for news.

"I guess Hoyt had called you all!" Matt said his voice full of exhaustion.

Chris nodded and walked over to him and hugged him, holding him in a tight embrace as friend rather than an employee and colleague. After a while, Matt slowly pulled away, smiled and thanked Chris.

"She's gonna be fine. The Doctor says she's gonna be just fine...with lots of rest he hope she can leave in a week's time, thank you all though for your amazing care and concern for her . What an amazing family we all are to one another...wow" Matt told them all, knocked for six again, at how his friends had rallied and been there for him and of course C.J.

"Listen, why don't we all go and get some food together, C.J's not going to be waking up this side of midnight, and they're taking real good care of her...Bo, Lamar, stay at my place at the beach tonight as its real close I don't want for you to have to travel all the way back out to the ranch tonight, it's too late" Matt said wanting to make sure all his friends were taken care of.

They left for a nearby diner, with Matt giving contact details of where he could be reached if needs be.

* * *

After dinner, and saying good night to everyone, Matt slipped back to the hospital to check on C.J and say goodnight to her. The nurse smiled and greeted Matt as he arrived in the ITU ward

"Would it be Ok just to see her for a few minutes?"

"Sure it is" the nurse replied softly

"How's she been...any change?" Matt asked

"She's doing really well...responded well to the surgery...anxious times back then huh"

"Yeah she had me worried for a while" Matt said as he stroked C.J's hair "she seems very peaceful"

"Her Doctor came by about thirty minutes ago...he's really pleased with how she has rallied so well and so quickly"

Matt, smiled pleased at the news and then quietly lowered the guard rail and leaned over to kiss her forehead

"Just popping by C.J, to see how ya' doin'...you sleep well and I'll see you in the morning Ok"

Raising the guard rail, he stroked her hair once again, kissed her and left for his beach house.

* * *

Matt was there the next morning as they moved C.J into a low dependency ward and helped settle her in. They removed her tube from her mouth and replaced it with a smaller discreet one that sat under her nose and wrapped around her ears. By late morning C.J began to show signs of coming round beginning with murmours and then slowly her eyes began to flicker open.

"Hey there...welcome back" Matt said smiling down at her

C.J. swallowed and looked around her and her face look confused and disorientated

"C.J you're in hospital...do you remember anything?" Matt said gently trying to allay her fear

"What happened" she whispered, her voice hoarse from the affects of the tubes

"C.J. Honey you were bitten pretty badly by a snake, a rattler. You're gonna be just fine, doc says a week probably" Matt said as her rubbed her right hand, comforting and smiling at her.

* * *

C.J made a full recovery as the doctors had expected and was released a week later into the care of Matt. She stood looking out on the balcony of the beach house, taking in the familiar smells and the noises; once again enjoying the yacht halliards as they started up their chorus of clinking. Matt came out to join her with a mug of coffee which C.J took in her right hand with a smile.

"How's your arm feeling?" Matt asked; looking down at the still bandaged left arm and hand.

"OK...still achy and throbbing but ok" C.J replied.

"Feel up to a wee road trip?" Matt asked with a smile

C.J looked at him warily, her eyes narrowing, but smiling nonetheless "What are you up to Houston"

"I've got a surprise for you" Matt said with a wink and a smile


End file.
